


Rumbo a la luna

by Alendarkstar



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Hinata fue enviada como embajadora a la luna, pero ella sabe que es una fachada para su verdadera misión. Hanabi quiere entender por qué su hermana se enamoró de Naruto y evitar enamorarse del héroe.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Ootsutsuki Toneri
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. 

Rumbo a la luna

Capítulo 1: La misión de Hinata

Tres años habían pasado desde el final de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Hinata había tomado la decisión de declarársele a Naruto. Durante varios días había estado tejiendo una bufanda roja, como el hilo del destino, del mismo color que la que tenía Naruto el día en que la salvó por primera vez de un grupo de niños que se burlaban de sus ojos.  
Nunca llegó a entregársela.  
La noche en que planeaba salir en su búsqueda algo la detuvo. Recibió un mensaje del Concejo solicitando su presencia de manera inmediata. Eso le causó un mal presentimiento. Pocas veces el Consejo la llamada de manera urgente y por lo general cuando lo hacían era sinónimo de malas noticias.  
Estaba en lo correcto.  
Los ancianos la recibieron con sus miradas severas. Tuvo que reunir todo su valor para no desmoronarse frente a ellos. Se dijo que ella no era la Hinata que se rendía a la primera y que lloraba mientras se acercaba y que no tenía motivos para sentirse nerviosa. Aunque no había sido ascendida a Jounin sus misiones habían sido terminadas de manera exitosa y el equipo Kurenai era considerado como uno de los mejores en el área de rastreo.  
Notó que su padre no se encontraba y eso hizo que su mal presentimiento aumentara. Como líder del clan Hyuuga su presencia era de gran importancia, el realizar una reunión sin él era algo que se consideraba impensable. Quiso preguntar por él, pero se detuvo al notar las miradas sobre ella, se notaban molestos y prefirió esperar a que ellos le informaran del motivo por el que fue convocada.  
—El clan Hyuuga no es solo uno de los más poderosos de Konoha, también es uno de los más antiguos —habló Hiro, uno de los miembros más antiguos del Consejo —. Nosotros somos descendientes de la misma Kaguya Ootsutsuki, la diosa conejo. Esta mañana recibimos la visita del último de los Ootsutsukis quien vino para cumplir con un antiguo acuerdo, tan antiguo como el chakra.  
Aunque Hinata había estado bajo el Mugen tsukuyomi había escuchado sobre como Naruto y Sasuke habían sellado a la diosa conejo. También había escuchado que los Hyuugas eran descendientes directos de esa diosa, solían decírselo cada vez que le hablaban de la importancia de proteger el byakugan y su responsabilidad como heredera, algo que ocurría más veces de lo que le gustaría.  
—Se llama Toneri Ootsutsuki —continuó hablando Hiro —, hemos puesto uno de nuestros byakugan más puros en sus manos y hemos accedido a entregarle una pupila, ella fue llamada princesa Byakugan.  
Hinata sabía lo que era una pupila, en teoría se trataban de jóvenes que eran enviados a otros clanes para que fueran educados, esto era a modo de ofrenda de paz y visto como un voto de confianza, en la práctica era una forma de encubrir el intercambio de rehenes. Hinata consideró rechazar la misión, consideraba que se trataba de algo cruel y que ninguna persona merecía ser tratada como un producto de intercambio.  
—Hinata Hyuuga, tú eres la princesa byakugan. Como pupila tendrás que aprender todas las lecciones de Toneri Ootsutsuki pero tu principal tarea será asegurarte de que deje su propósito de destruir la Tierra y salvar al clan Hyuuga.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo durara la misión? —preguntó después de una larga pausa, no tartamudeó, pero su voz solo fue un poco más alta que un susurro.  
—El tiempo que sea necesario. Partirás en dos días, asegúrate de llevar todo lo que puedas necesitar. Puedes comenzar a empacar y recuerda, es mejor mantener todo lo relacionado con la misión en secreto.  
Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Hinata, pero no llegó a decirlas en voz alta. Como shinobi sabía que debía aceptar pues se trataba de una misión de gran importancia, pero como persona no era tan sencillo. El tiempo que fuera necesario podría ser un día o también años y había tantas cosas que deseaba hacer.   
Hizo una reverencia antes de abandonar la habitación. Preparó su maleta con relativa velocidad. No era la primera vez que realizaba una misión de larga duración por lo que sabía que en esos casos menos era más. En cuanto terminó se dedicó a tejer la bufanda roja para Naruto. Sabiendo que faltaba poco tiempo para su misión no quería dejar nada pendiente.  
Salió sin avisarle a nadie. Su byakugan le sirvió para no ser descubierta por nadie y para poder localizar a Naruto. Se encontraba en Ichiraku comiendo ramen junto a Sakura y Sai. Respiró profundo y se aferró a la bolsa con la bufanda tratando de reunir el valor necesario para hablarle de sus sentimientos.  
—¡Hey, Hinata! —escuchó a Naruto llamarla —. ¿Vienes a comer ramen con nosotros?  
Dio un paso hacia adelante dispuesta a aceptar la invitación de Naruto, pero algo la hizo detenerse. Fueron tres chicas que se acercaron a Naruto y lo abrazaron con efusividad. Aquel tipo de escena no era nada nuevo para ella, sabía lo popular que era el rubio. La gente en Konoha había dejado de verlo como un demonio, en su lugar veían a un héroe, a un shinobi de gran poder. Era natural que muchas mujeres, e incluso hombres, se sintieran interesados por él, pero eso no lo hacía menos molesto. No era que le molestara el que Naruto fuera apreciado sino todo lo contrario, era el hecho de que lo amaba y le dolía no ser correspondida.  
—No tengo hambre —intentó negar la invitación de Naruto, pero el gruñido de su estómago la delató —, pero creo que se me antojó un tazón de ramen con puerco.  
Hinata se dijo que debía quedarse y aprovechar esa oportunidad. Quería verlo por última vez, irse sabiendo que él era feliz. Incluso si Naruto se enamoraba de otra mujer no le importaba, se conformaba con que pudiera darle la felicidad que ella no podía.  
—Guardaré esta bufanda, no me perdonaría que algo malo le pasara —escuchó a Naruto decir.  
Una mirada bastó para que entendiera de lo que Naruto hablaba. Era una bufanda muy bonita, nunca se la había visto. Por la forma en que Naruto hablaba debía ser muy especial para él. Fue en ese momento que decidió no entregarle su bufanda, consideró que no era necesario y pensó que era lo mejor para ambos. Otra parte se negaba a no hablar de sus sentimientos, sentía que era algo que debía hacer, independientemente de si era correspondida o no.  
Terminó su ramen y regresó a su casa. No empacó sus pertenencias, corrió a su cuarto y se permitió derramar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento. Dolía tanto el renunciar al amor de quien por tantos años fue el centro de su universo, pero lo consideraba necesario.  
El día siguiente lo invirtió en prepararse para el viaje. Se aseguró de llevar todo lo necesario para un largo viaje, como si no planeara regresar en varios años. Esperaba que no fuera así. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento que había vivido, Konoha era su hogar. Por la forma en que los miembros del Consejo le hablaron sentía que se trataba de algo importante.  
No estaba equivocada.  
—¿Cuándo le darás esa bufanda a Naruto? —le preguntó Hanabi, parecía divertida con su nerviosismo.  
—No planeó hacerlo —fue su respuesta, no quería sonar triste, pero le era inevitable ocultar su tristeza y cansancio —, he tomado una decisión y renunció al amor de Naruto.  
“Aunque me rompa el corazón en el proceso”, quiso agregar, pero no pudo. La timidez no fue lo único que le impidió hablar. Estaba por irse a una larga misión, lo último que deseaba era preocupar a su hermana con sus problemas. Hanabi era una de las cosas que más extrañaría cuando se marchara.  
Hinata notó algo extraño en la mirada de su hermana. No supo identificarlo y temió que ella sospechara sobre su más reciente misión. El Concejo pudo haberle informado sin que ella se enterara. Recordó lo de ofrecerle un Byakugan a Toneri Ootsutsuki pero no le dijeron el nombre. Hanabi tenía sus ojos, eso la hacía sentir mucho más tranquila.  
—¿Por qué tomaste una decisión así? —preguntó Hanabi, realmente lucía interesada.  
—Ningún motivo en especial —se apresuró en responder, temerosa de que sus nervios la delataran —, es solo que no quiero aferrarme a algo que no puede ser y que nunca será. Naruto es parte de un capítulo de mi vida que terminó.  
—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Hanabi.  
Hinata se regañó mentalmente por no lo poco convincente de su voz. Intentó agregar algo, pero no pudo. Por primera vez se alegró de su timidez, siendo algo normal en ella, Hanabi no tendría que sospechar que le ocultaba algo. Un miembro del Consejo preguntó por ella, aunque no lo dijo sabía que quería hablarle de la misión a la que debía partir el día siguiente. Suspiró con resignación, hubiera querido pasar más tiempo con su hermana antes de marcharse.


	2. Rumbo a la luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata se dirige a la Luna.

Capítulo 2: Rumbo a la Luna

A Hinata le repitieron en varias ocasiones la importancia de mantener su misión en secreto. No se le permitió despedirse de nadie, ni siquiera de su hermana. No era algo que le extrañara, desde que tenía uso de la memoria había sido de ese modo. El clan era bastante receloso con su secreto. El sello y todo lo que le costó volverlo un método obsoleto eran prueba de ello.  
Ella y Kō dejaron los terrenos Hyuuga antes de que amaneciera. El viaje era ligero, pero tuvieron que llevar poco equipaje. Cuando llegaron al control de salida encontraron a Izumo y a Kotetsu luchando contra el sueño y por lo que le pareció a Hinata, perdiendo la batalla.  
—¿Permiso para salir de la aldea? —les preguntó Izumo.  
Kō les extendió un pergamino firmado por Hiashi Hyuuga y por el Hokage. Hinata sospechaba que esa firma había sido conseguida antes de que ella se enterara de la misión y no estaba del todo equivocada. Toneri Ootsutsuki se había comunicado varias veces con el líder del clan Hyuuga y este había intentado usar todos sus recursos antes de permitir que su hija fuera tomada como la pupila del último habitante de la Luna.  
—Todo en orden —Izumo hizo una pausa para bostezar —. Pueden continuar con su camino.  
Hinata y Kō se despidieron con un gesto de mano antes de continuar con su camino. Caminaron durante horas y únicamente se detuvieron cuando fue necesario hacer una pausa para comer. Hinata no tenía prisa en llegar a la Luna, incluso una parte de ella deseaba evitarlo, pero otra, una más fuerte le decía que la misión que le encomendaron debía ser su prioridad y no sus sentimientos.  
—Señorita Hinata, no es necesario —fueron las palabras de Kō al ver a Hinata preparar dos almuerzos.  
—Pero tampoco es una molestia, los preparé anoche. Solo debo calentarlos.  
—En ese caso déjeme ayudarla.  
—Con una condición. No me diga señorita Hinata, solo Hinata está bien.  
—Pero… — Kō hizo una pausa, pese a que no era la primera vez que Hinata le pedía que no la tratara con tanta formalidad, le era difícil deshacerse de ciertas tradiciones. Desde pequeño se le había enseñado que le debía obediencia total y esas enseñanzas no eran fáciles de olvidar, incluso cuando la amenaza del sello no era tan fuerte como lo había sido durante su infancia.  
—Y sin trampas —le dijo Hinata. En su rostro podía notarse una sonrisa amable.  
—Lo intentaré, seño… Hinata — Kō se dijo que, si Hinata había logrado superar gran parte de su timidez, él también podría ser menos formal.  
—¡Buen provecho! —fueron las palabras de ambos antes de comer.  
La comida transcurrió en silencio. Ambos se encontraban demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos. Kō desconocía de que trataba la misión de Hinata, únicamente le habían dicho que debía escoltarla hasta un templo en las afueras de Konoha. Tantos secretos hacían que pensar en lo peor fuera fácil, especialmente si tomaba en cuenta los cambios que Hinata y Neji habían implementado en el clan. Nadie hablaba de una rebelión, pero era algo que muchos temían, incluyéndolo.  
Kō tomó el mapa y comenzó a revisarlo. Lo que se encontraba en ese pergamino era lo único que sabía del templo al que se dirigían y este ni siquiera incluía el nombre. Saber que debía dejar a Hinata en cuanto llegara a ese lugar no hacía que se sintiera mucho mejor. Debería sentirse mejor pues tendría un problema menos del que preocuparse, pero su deseo por proteger a Hinata no era únicamente impulsado por el deber.  
—¿Encontraste algo interesante? —le preguntó Hinata.  
—Sí, si seguimos este camino llegaremos al templo en cuatro días.  
—¿Podemos tomar un desvío en este pueblo? Hay algo que debería hacer antes de que lleguemos al templo.  
—¿Sabe que no tiene que preguntarme nada? usted es la que está a cargo de la expedición.  
—Somos compañeros, tu opinión también importa —le dijo Hinata, un tanto molesta por lo obstinados que podían ser algunos de los miembros de la rama secundaria cuando les pedía que la tratara como a una igual.  
—Lo sé, pero es difícil acostumbrarse.  
Hinata y Kō continuaron comiendo. En cuanto terminaron se aseguraron de borrar cualquier señal de su presencia en ese lugar y continuaron con su viaje. Las pausas que hicieron fueron pocas, únicamente cuando era considerado imprescindible detenerse para comer o reponer fuerzas.  
La pausa más larga que hicieron fue en un pueblo que se encontraba a varios de kilómetros del lugar al que se dirigían. Hinata y Kō se aseguraron de reabastecer sus suministros y de comprar algunas armas. No se habían encontrado a ningún enemigo durante el camino, pero ambos sabían que ese no era un motivo por el que debieran bajar la guardia.  
Hinata se detuvo frente a una tienda y dedicó varios minutos a escoger el traje que usaría. No era especialmente vanidosa, pero en ese momento lo consideraba necesario. La ropa que llevaba puesta le servía para muchas de sus misiones como kunoichi. No era algo a lo que estuviera avergonzada y aunque se sentía un tanto avergonzada al vestirse sabía que le daba mayor libertad de movimiento que sus usuales ropas. Tratándose de una misión diplomática sabía que debía elegir otro tipo de atuendo.  
—¿Busca algo en específico? —le preguntó la encargada de la tienda.  
—Algo formal, para asistir a un evento diplomático —respondió Hinata. Sabia que no debía dar muchos detalles y dudaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar su situación.  
—Será complicado, pero veré que puedo hacer —la encargada de la tienda se tomó varios minutos para dar su respuesta. Se trataba de un modesto negocio por lo que era poco lo que podía ofrecer.  
—No tiene que ser nada demasiado formal —agregó Hinata —, solo quiero causar una buena impresión.  
La dependienta llevó una de sus manos hasta sus labios y dedicó varios minutos a pensar. Le pidió a Hinata que le esperara un momento y regresó con varios vestidos, tantos que poco le faltaba para cubrirlos por completo.  
—Estos son los vestidos más elegantes que tengo. Tal vez parezcan sencillos, pero la ayudaran a resaltar su figura y causar una buena impresión.  
—No me refería a esa clase de impresión —respondió Hinata demasiado avergonzada como para evitar tartamudear.  
—En ese caso descartaré estos dos.  
Hinata no estaba segura de que las prendas descartadas fueran vestidos. Le parecían blusas un tanto largas, pero que no lo suficientes para ser vestidos. Eran tan cortos que la kunoichi tuvo la certeza que, de no usar un short debajo de estos, su ropa interior quedaría expuesta.  
—Estos la harán ver sexy y profesional al mismo tiempo.  
Hinata descartó dos vestidos de inmediato por considerarlos demasiado cortos. Sabía que de usar uno de ellos estaría tan avergonzada que tartamudearía cada una de sus frases, eso en el mejor de los casos. En el peor de los casos se desmayaría y el príncipe de la Luna se negaría tomarla como su pupila y rompería todo tipo de negociaciones con el clan Hyuuga. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Hinata.  
—¿Cuál debería escoger? —le preguntó a Kō, quien se había dedicado a observar el mapa desde que ingresaron a la tienda.  
Kō señaló un vestido al azar. Para él todos se veían iguales y todos cumplirían con el propósito para el que Hinata los necesitaba. La reacción de la encargada de la tienda le hicieron pensar que su elección fue la correcta. Eso o sin proponérselo había elegido el atuendo más caro del local.  
—Tengo unos listones que combinaran con el vestido —comentó la encargada mientras empaquetaba el vestido seleccionado —. En la tienda de al lado podrá encontrar unos zapatos que combinen.  
Hinata pagó y se dirigió al lugar que le recomendaron. Elegir unos zapatos fue mucho más sencillo. Como su vestido cubría sus pies solo tuvo que preocuparse por escoger un color que combinara y que el diseño no resaltara demasiado.  
—¿Qué tipo de misión te encomendaron? —le preguntó Kō.  
—Una diplomática. El Consejo me dijo que debía causar una buena impresión e Ino me dijo que un traje adecuado puede convertirse en la mejor arma para una kunoichi.  
—No creo que ella se refiriera a ese tipo de técnicas dentro de una misión, pero supongo que podría funcionar —agregó Kō, estuvo por preguntar por más detalles cuando recordó su posición dentro del clan —. Lamento si he sido imprudente.  
—No te disculpes, me gusta que me hables como a una igual. Sé que va en contra de lo que se te ha enseñado desde pequeño, pero siento que no se logrará un verdadero cambio en el clan hasta que nos veamos como lo que somos, una familia y nos tratemos con igualdad.  
En esa ocasión lo único que delataba la timidez de Hinata era la forma en que jugaba con sus dedos. Durante años se había dicho que debía dejar su timidez a un lado si quería volverse fuerte y, aunque no tartamudeaba con tanta frecuencia y no se había vuelto a desmayar desde que Naruto regresó a la aldea, sentía que le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer y que el valor sería más que necesario en la misión que estaba por tener.  
…………..   
Hanabi supuso que Naruto tenía intensiones de entrenar cuando lo vio ingresar al campo de entrenamiento, idea que confirmó al verlo empezar a calentar. Ella también había ido a ese lugar para entrenar y para poder despejar su mente, la salida repentina de su hermana y el que renunciara a Naruto la tenían confundida. Sabía que estaba bien pues su padre le había dicho que no tenía ningún motivo para preocuparse, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer.  
Continuó entrenando, pero le era difícil concentrarse. Su mirada se posaba en Naruto con frecuencia, quizás demasiada, observando sus movimientos y analizándolos. Hanabi no consideraba que hubiera nada especial en su entrenamiento, pero había escuchado muchas cosas sobre ese ninja, especialmente de su hermana, y deseaba comprobarlas por sí misma.  
—Quiero que te enfrentes a mí —le dijo Hanabi quien no estaba dispuesta a recibir una respuesta negativa. Después de varios minutos había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía sentido pretender a Naruto.  
Ver la reacción de Uzumaki le confirmó lo que ya había sospechado. El ninja ni siquiera había notado su presencia pese a que ella había llegado primero al campo de entrenamiento. Ella no había tratado de ser silenciosa por lo que le parecía extraño que no la hubiera notado antes e incluso se preguntó si era realmente un buen ninja o un sujeto con mucha suerte.  
—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Naruto. Se notaba que no tenía malas intenciones, pero eso no hacía que Hanabi se sintiera menos molesta.  
—Hanabi Hyuuga —al ver que Naruto seguía mostrándose confundido supo que debía agregar algo más —, hermana de Hinata.  
—¡Oh! No se parecen en nada.  
—¿Gracias? —respondió Hanabi un tanto confundida.  
Aunque no era la primera vez que le decían algo así no sabía si debía tomárselo como un insulto, un cumplido o un comentario para romper el hielo. Por lo general cuando hacían ese tipo de comparaciones sabía que era algo bueno pues la utilizaban como un ejemplo. Algo que ocurría con menos frecuencia desde que su hermana había cambiado y junto a Neji, implementó, grandes cambios en el clan.  
—¿Entrenaras conmigo? —repitió, la única conversación que quería tener con Naruto era con los puños.  
—Supongo que será divertido —respondió Naruto con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas.  
Ambos hicieron la reverencia que solía usarse antes de que dos shinobis que se respetan den inicio a una batalla.  
—Te advierto que no me contendré y espero a que hagas lo mismo.  
—¿Estás segura? Porque soy muy fuerte.  
—Eso espero, porque sino ¿Dónde estaría la diversión?  
Hanabi fue la primera en atacar. Utilizó su juuken, asegurándose de que Naruto tuviera pocas posibilidades de evitarlo y que este diera en un punto importante. Era un entrenamiento, pero Hanabi no consideraba que eso fuera una excusa para no tomarse las cosas en serio, especialmente si era contra alguien con la reputación de Naruto.  
Ver la manera en que la esquivó hizo que se sintiera un tanto molesta por lo que su contraataque fue con más fuerza. En esa ocasión Naruto no la esquivó, utilizó su mano para sostener su brazo y girarlo lejos de su cuerpo. Eso lastimó más su orgullo que a su brazo.  
Varias veces le habían dicho a Hanabi que debía mantenerse calmada durante los combates y las consecuencias que le traerían no hacerlo, consejo que no aplicó en ese momento. Cada vez que Naruto lograba esquivar sus golpes se sentía más y más enojada. Lo que más le molestaba era que Naruto no parecía tener ningún problema con sus ataques y que incluso se estaba aburriendo. Tenía la certeza de que no estaba usando ni siquiera un uno por ciento de su poder.  
No le gustaba ser subestimada.  
Decidió cambiar de técnica y usar una de las favoritas de Neji. No recordaba su nombre y dudaba que eso pudiera servirle en ese momento. Todo lo que importaba era que pudiera completarla y eso sí estaba segura de que podía hacer, algo que solo había hecho durante sus entrenamientos. El ataque fue efectivo.


	3. El príncipe de la luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata conoce a Toneri y Hanabi tiene una no-cita con Naruto.

Capítulo 3: El príncipe de la luna

Hinata y Kō no se encontraron con ninguna persona después de dejar el pueblo en el que Hinata había comprado sus ropas. Las aldeas por las que pasaron se encontraban completamente deshabitadas, algunas incluso estaban deterioradas, tanto que al pasar por estos sitios debían observar cuidadosamente los sitios por los que pasaban.  
—¿Viste algo con tu byakugan? —le preguntó Hinata mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su compañero.  
—No. Las personas más cercanas se encuentran a ocho kilómetros de distancia. Puedo hacer la guardia en lo que se cambia.  
Hinata observó su bolsa. Eran ideales para una misión diplomática, pero no para un largo viaje y todavía quedaban varios kilómetros antes de llegar a los territorios Ootsutsuki por lo que decidió rechazar la oferta de su compañero.  
—No, mejor descansemos un rato y continuamos —Hinata tomó parte de la comida que había comprado durante su última parada y le ofreció la mitad a Kō.  
—No debería aceptarla —se negó Kō. Aunque a Hinata le dolió su rechazo le alegró el hecho de que no la obedeciera ciegamente, pero decidió insistir al notar lo cansado que se veía su compañero —. Insisto, estamos juntos en esto y es mejor que ambos estemos en nuestras mejores condiciones.  
Kō terminó por ceder. El hambre que sentía era mayor que el respeto que se le había inculcado hacia la rama principal. No comió todo, sabía que todavía quedaba un largo camino por recorrer por lo que prefirió racionalizar. Hinata hizo lo mismo.  
Tres días después se encontraban frente el portal que llevaría a Hinata hasta el templo de los Ootsutsuki. Ese lugar usualmente se encontraba cerrado y prohibido para toda persona que pasara por allí, sin embargo, en esa ocasión se había hecho una excepción y es que el príncipe de la Luna esperaba ansiosamente por la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuuga.  
La misión de Kō terminaba en ese lugar. Las instrucciones que había recibido eran claras y no debía adentrarse más allá de ese territorio. El príncipe de la Luna había aclarado en repetidas ocasiones que Hinata era la única que contaba con el permiso para acceder a esos territorios. En un principio se suponía que Hinata debía viajar sola, siendo esto lo único en lo que cedió el príncipe de la Luna.  
—Gracias —le dijo Hinata a Kō cuando llegó el momento de viajar sola.  
—Tenga mucho cuidado —le dijo Kō y su preocupación era sincera —. Entrene para ser fuerte y asegúrese de no hacer nada peligroso.  
A Kō no le gustaba darle órdenes a Hinata, pero en ese momento lo consideró necesario. Hinata se estaba adentrando en territorios desconocidos y peligrosos. Todo el secretismo con el que se manejó esa misión lo hacían temer lo peor. Una parte de él sospechaba que esa sería la última vez que la vería.  
—Regresaré a Konoha, lo prometo.  
Hinata respiró profundo antes de adentrarse en el portal, Sabía que no debía tener miedo, pero lo tenía. Estaba consciente de que en el momento en que cruzara ese portal no habría marcha atrás. Estaba sola y en territorio enemigo si no usaba sus cartas adecuadamente. Le dijeron que sería una pupila mas eso no la engañaba, Hinata consideraba que la palabra rehén describía mejor su situación.  
Lo primero que vio al cruzar el portal fue al príncipe de la Luna. Este se encontraba frente a ella. A pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados tenía la sensación de que él sabía que llegaría en ese momento y que la había estado esperando. Hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo, recordando que se le había dicho que debía comportarse de ese modo cuando estuviera en una misión diplomática.  
—Bienvenida, princesa Byakugan —el príncipe de la Luna abrió sus ojos. No tenía un byakugan, pero sus ojos tampoco eran normales pues tenían un tono y forma que nunca había visto.  
—Puede llamarme Hinata. Encantada de conocerlo.  
—Llámame Toneri. Hinata, a partir de ahora este será tu hogar.  
—Gracias.  
—¿Te casarías conmigo?  
Hinata parpadeó varias veces en un intento por procesar la pregunta que Toneri le había hecho. Era la primera vez que lo veía, sin embargo, el príncipe de la Luna le estaba pidiendo matrimonio y no parecía tratarse de una broma.  
—Hace años Hamura nos encargó una importante misión —continuó Toneri —, proteger su legado y asegurarse de destruir la Tierra si sus habitantes demostraban ser indignos. Durante siglos ha habido muchas guerras, pero quisimos darles una oportunidad, esperando que cambiaran. Con la última guerra demostraron que esas esperanzas eran en vano. Después de que nos casemos, la Luna caerá sobre la Tierra, pero nosotros sobreviviremos porque estaremos protegidos en una cápsula.  
—¿Por qué destruir la Tierra? Admito que hemos cometido errores, pero los estamos enmendando. La guerra terminó y por primera vez las cinco naciones ninja han formado una alianza. Una era de paz ha comenzado.  
—Eres tan ingenua —le dijo Toneri, su voz denotaba enojo —, no conoces nada de ese planeta. Ahora están en paz, pero pronto mostraran sus verdaderas intenciones o se cansaran de pretender ser amigos. No lo has notado, pero yo sí. Fuera de las cinco naciones ninja hay gente que sufre las secuelas de la guerra y aguardan por venganza.  
—Pero…  
—No insistas con el tema —la interrumpió Toneri y en esa ocasión poco le faltó para gritar.  
Hinata no quería ni podía permitir que destruyeran la Tierra, pero también sabía que de insistir solo haría enojar a Toneri por lo que se apresuró en pensar en una solución. Internamente deseó que Naruto estuviera allí, convencida de que él sabría que hacer. Al pensar en Naruto sintió como el valor y la determinación crecían en su interior. Su mente se aclaró y sintió que había algo que podía hacer.  
—¿Puedo pedirte algo?  
—¿Tiene que ver con el cumplimiento del legado de Hamura? —Toneri no gritó, pero era evidente lo enojado que estaba.  
—Tiene que ver con nuestra boda.  
—Continua.  
—En la Tierra es una costumbre hacer un regalo durante la boda y a mí me gustaría pedirte que me dejarás traer a un ser querido.  
—Me parece razonable. A cambio te pido que me hagas una bufanda.  
Hinata se sintió un tanto triste al recordar la bufanda que había estado tejiendo para Naruto y cómo planeaba utilizarla para hacerle llegar sus sentimientos al joven Uzumaki. Sacudió su cabeza en un intento por alejar sus pensamientos, en ese momento había algo que le preocupaba.  
—Estaría encantada de tejerte una bufanda, pero no tengo lana —respondió Hinata tratando de aparentar inocencia. Toneri le había pedido una bufanda y ella recordó una historia que había leído tiempo atrás sobre una mujer que evitó casarse gracias a un velo que tejía.  
……………………………………………………   
Hanabi se encontraba en su habitación, leyendo uno de los pergaminos que contenía varios jutsus de su clan, o al menos eso era lo que intentaba. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba concentrarse en lo que leía. Todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en Naruto y sonreír como boba al recordar cuando se enfrentaron,  
Naruto había dejado de ser el apestado de la aldea. Hacía mucho les había cerrado la boca a todos los que lo menospreciaron, llegando incluso a ser uno de los ninjas más poderosos. Aunque ciertamente eso nunca le importó a Hanabi, quien incluso había llegado a sentir curiosidad por él. Lo que hacía que Hanabi se reprochara por el espacio que el joven Uzumaki era su hermana.  
Hanabi no quería enamorarse del mismo hombre del que estaba enamorada su hermana. Quería a Hinata y nunca se perdonaría hacer algo que la lastimara. En más de una ocasión se dijo que no había ningún problema y que solo debía olvidarse de Naruto. Que lo que sentía solo era una pequeña atracción provocada por la curiosidad que nació a partir de todas las palabras de su hermana mayor y de su propio deseo por poder entender a Hinata.  
Parte de ella sentía que no era verdad.  
Decidida a no pensar más en Naruto y convencida de que intentar estudiar en su estado solo sería una pérdida de tiempo, salió a hacer algo de ejercicio. Cambió sus ropas por algo más ligero y dejó la mansión Hyuuga. En los terrenos del clan tenía bastante espacio para practicar sus habilidades ninja, pero ese momento todo lo que quería hacer era correr y apagar su mente durante el proceso.  
Al principio funcionó. Hanabi llegó a imaginar que con cada paso que daba se estaba alejando más de su problema. Irónicamente lo que hacía era todo lo contrario. Después de media hora corriendo sin rumbo fijo llegó al campo de entrenamiento número siete. Naruto se encontraba rodeado de muchas personas, especialmente de mujeres que le pedían que mostrara sus habilidades.  
Seguir corriendo hubiera sido lo más sensato, o al menos eso sería lo que Hanabi pensaría cuando se encontrara en su cama tratando de dormir. En ese momento todo en lo que podía pensar era en su deseo de golpear algo por lo que se detuvo y lo hizo. Golpeó los postes de entrenamiento y no se detuvo hasta que las risas de esas mujeres le resultaron insoportables.  
Como notó que Naruto también se mostraba deseoso de escapar de esa situación decidió ayudarlo. Se acercó a él y le dijo que su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga deseaba verlo para hablar sobre ciertos asuntos importantes.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Naruto un tanto confundido.  
Hanabi quiso golpearlo, incapaz de creer que no entendiera su indirecta, especialmente porque a pesar de brindarle una oportunidad de alejarse de ese grupo, no era capaz de verlo y menos aún de tomarla. En lugar de eso lo que hizo fue contar mentalmente hasta diez y continuar con su mentira.  
—¿Recuerdas tu promesa? ¿La que hiciste durante las pruebas chuunin?  
—Cierto. Se lo debo a Neji.  
Hanabi sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar a Neji. El joven se había convertido en una inspiración para muchos, incluyendo a Hanabi. Si bien ella quería ser fuerte como su hermana mayor, después de vencerla llegó un momento en que dudó de ella. Neji se convirtió en la prueba de que incluso alguien de la rama secundaria podía ser fuerte y Hanabi quería seguir sus pasos.  
—Date prisa, a mi padre no le gusta esperar.  
—Naruto puede ir después. Todavía no nos ha mostrado el Taringa.  
—¿Qué técnica es esa?  
—Creo que se refiere al Rasengan.  
—¡Tienes que mostrárnosla!  
—Será después, no quisiera tener problemas con Hiashi.  
—¿De verdad?  
Naruto levantó su pulgar a modo de aprobación y eso bastó para calmar a sus fans.   
Hanabi se esperó a que ambos se encontraran lejos de la multitud para contarle la verdad a Naruto. El escucharlo reír a modo de respuesta le confirmó lo que ella pensaba. Estaba por retirarse cuando el sonido de su estómago la detuvo. Había estado tan ocupada con sus pensamientos que se olvidó de su almuerzo.  
—Te invito a comer —le dijo Naruto —, tómalo como agradecimiento por haberme salvado.  
—Supongo que un ramen estaría bien —comentó Hanabi.  
Un ramen no era romántico y estaba convencida de que pasar tiempo con el joven Uzumaki en un lugar como ese la ayudaría a ver a Naruto como a un amigo. Hanabi quería creer que olvidar sería sencillo y que no era posible amar a un amigo.


	4. Convivencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata convive con Toneri y Hanabi hace lo mismo con Naruto. La convivencia es solo el primer paso.

Capítulo 4: Convivencia

Para regresar a Konoha, Hinata tuvo que hacer muchas modificaciones a su apariencia. Varios jutsus hicieron de ella alguien irreconocible incluso para muchos de sus seres queridos. Toneri también disfrazó su imagen, insistiendo en más de una ocasión que debían regresar cuanto antes. A Hinata no le gustaba en lo más mínimo esa situación. No por el hecho de actuar de incógnito, de cierta manera sentía que eso podría ayudarla a su misión y evitarla situaciones incómodas. Lo que le molestaba era la certeza de que Toneri le ocultaba algo.  
No eran celos ni un sentimiento de traición, era su instinto de kunoichi que le decía que debía investigar pues en la información que le ocultaban y en la zona prohibida del castillo estaban las respuestas que podrían inclinar la balanza a favor de la Tierra. No hizo ninguna pregunta, temiendo que sus intenciones resultaran demasiado evidentes y que hicieran a Toneri precipitarse con sus planes.  
Ingresar a la aldea no fue tan complicado como Hinata llegó a pensar y eso fue lo que más le preocupó. En ese momento era algo que le convenía, pero le preocupaba lo fácil que fue ingresar a la aldea sin pasar por el control de seguridad. Ambos se dirigieron a la tienda que había visitado con mucha frecuencia en los últimos días. Hinata fingió no saber el lugar en donde se encontraban las cosas que ella necesitaba.  
—¿De qué color te gustaría la bufanda? —le preguntó mientras le mostraba los ovillos de lana.  
—Roja está bien.  
—¿Seguro? Porque este lila es hermoso y el gris combinaría con tu cabello.  
—No, rojo. Escuché que tiene un significado especial.  
Hinata pensó en el hilo de rojo del destino y como muchas veces había fantaseado con poder encontrar a la persona del otro lado. Su madre le había dicho que solo las personas realmente afortunadas podían encontrar a su alma gemela y aún menos las que contaban con la dicha de poder verlo y ayudar a que dos corazones pudieran encontrarse. En ese entonces ella era una niña ingenua y creyó que si entrenaba duro podría ver el hilo rojo del destino. Su padre y los ancianos del Consejo decían que el Byakugan lo podía ver todo así que se dijo que el hilo rojo del destino no podía ser una excepción a la regla.  
—En ese caso será rojo.  
Rojo también era el color de la bufanda que Naruto usaba el día en que la rescató de esos niños que la molestaban. Era una bufanda tan hermosa que quedó destrozada y que Hinata conservaba como recuerdo de que incluso alguien débil podría proteger a los demás si reunía el valor para intentar hacer algo. Era el color de la bufanda que intentó entregarle a Naruto como compensación por la bufanda perdida y como modo de agradecerle por haber sido la inspiración que la ayudó a nunca darse por vencida.  
No quería hacer una bufanda roja para Toneri pues la sentía falsa y creía incorrecto obsequiarle a su prometido algo que la unía a alguien más, pero prefirió no decir nada. Temía como pudiera reaccionar. Ya fuera por su enojo o por la decepción que pudiera causarle. A Toneri parecía generarle mucha ilusión tener una bufanda roja tejida por ella.  
Para Hinata comprender a Toneri era complicado. A veces sentía que podía entender la manera en qué se sentía para luego darse cuenta de que no era así. Cuando habló con ´´el en la Luna tuvo la sensación de que odiaba la Tierra y todo lo relacionado con ella, especialmente cuando se trataba de sus habitantes, pero la forma en que se comportaba era un tanto diferente.  
Sin contar la facilidad con la que se enojaba y era esto lo que hacía más complicada la convivencia. Cada vez que le hablaba sobre el legado de Hamura se alteraba y su actitud se tornaba un tanto violenta. En todas esas ocasiones había logrado calmarlo y desviar el rumbo de la conversación. Temía que en un descuido sus intenciones fueran reveladas.  
Hinata tomó varios ovillos de lana, asegurándose de tomar por “accidente” uno de un grosor menor al que usaría para la bufanda y pretendió estar segura de tener todos los materiales que pudiera llegar a necesitar.

Toneri observaba el lugar con autentica curiosidad y al igual que un niño pequeño se sorprendía con todo lo que veía. Eso no le molestaba, al contrario, le resultaba tierno y ciertamente prefería esa faceta que la que le había mostrado hasta ese momento. Pefería al hombre ingenuo que desconocía el mundo, pero que estaba deseoso por conocerlo antes que el cruel y despiadado que deseaba destruirlo para cumplir con una tarea que sus antepasados le pusieron.  
Mentalmente se dijo que esa curiosidad podía ser la clave para salvar su planeta hogar. El motivo por el que Toneri quería destruir la Tierra era porque consideraba que sus habitantes estaban condenados a ser su propia destrucción y que era la única forma de salvarlos, todo lo que debía hacer era demostrarle que estaba equivocado y que la paz no era un sueño tan distante como él creía.  
Aunque sabía que era algo que pasaría, dejar Konoha la hacia experimentar una profunda tristeza. Mientras ambos dejaban la aldea pudo notar el mercado y le fue inevitable hablar de él. La nostalgia y los recuerdos embargaron su mente.  
—En el mercado puede encontrarse todo lo que uno puede necesitar —le dijo Hinata mientras le señalaba la entrada —, las verduras siempre están frescas y las frutas son muy dulces. Siempre que tengo antojo de rollos de canela lo visito.  
—Son tus favoritos —comentó Toneri de manera casual.  
Si Hinata no hubiera estado tan preocupada por causarle una buena impresión a Toneri sobre la Tierra hubiera encontrado algo extraño sobre ese comentario e incluso le habría preguntado cómo podría saber algo tan personal de ella si no se lo había contado con anterioridad. Pero como no fue así, todo lo que hizo fue limitarse a ofrecerle unos rollos de canela caceros.  
—Me gustaría probarlos —respondió Toneri y en su rostro podía verse la ilusión de un niño que escucha por primera vez de Santa Claus.  
Hinata sintió una punzada de tristeza al recordar la última navidad. En esa ocasión ella había sido una de las shinobis encargadas de repartir los regalos y lo amó. Saber que contribuía a que todos los niños de Konoha, incluso aquellos que no tenían a sus padres, despertaran con la ilusión de recibir un regalo la llenaba de alegría y le dolía saber que ese año no podría ser parte de algo que consideraba mágico.  
—Vamos por ingredientes.  
Hinata fue la primera en ingresar al mercado y aunque quiso hablar con los trabajadores supo que lo mejor era fingir ser extranjera. Nadie sabía que estaba en Konoha y era mejor que se mantuviera de ese modo. Más de una vez estuvo cerca de delatarse. Fingir indiferencia hacia las personas a las que le tenía cariño era difícil, más cuando a ese pensamiento se le sumaba la idea de dejar que Toneri viera lo mucho que era apreciada en la Tierra y que él también podría ser tratado de ese modo si le daba una oportunidad a la gente. Solo el recuerdo de lo volátil de su temperamento la hacía desistir y es que ella no quería que por un paso en falso se perdiera todo lo que había estado construyendo en los últimos días.  
—En la luna hay bastantes provisiones —le dijo Toneri cuando la vio escoger unos tomates.  
Hinata tomó uno de los más maduros y las colocó cerca de la nariz del último habitante de la Luna. Esperaba poder compartirle algo de la emoción que ella experimentaba.  
…………………………..   
Hanabi no sabía mucho, por no decir nada, de romance, pero estaba bastante segura de que el lugar en donde se encontraba distaba mucho de ser el escenario más romántico. La comida de Ichiraku era buena, vendía el mejor ramen del país del fuego, pero no podía ser considerado como un restaurante de lujo o el mejor lugar para una cita. Muchos ninjas habían elegido ese lugar para ponerse al día y podía escuchar a varios niños jugar. El llanto de un bebé a pocos metros de ella debería bastar para extinguir cualquier fantasía que su mente adolescente pudiera crear.  
Los modales de Naruto no eran precisamente los mejores. Usaba los palillos muy poco y la mayoría de las veces comía directamente del tazón. Gritaba a cada rato y parecía tener un agujero negro en lugar de estómago. Hanabi solo conocía a otra persona capaz de comer tanto y eso la hizo sentirse mal.  
Hinata se había marchado sin decirle nada y su padre se negó a darle noticias. Una parte de ella se sentía preocupada, pero otra le reprochó por sentirse de ese modo. Su hermana era una kunoichi y las kunoichis solían dejar la aldea para cumplir sus misiones. Ella regresaría y Hanabi no quería que ese sentimiento que se estaba desarrollando en su interior la hiciera separase de su hermana a la que tanto quería.  
—Una porción de ramen con mucho cerdo —pidió. Había escuchado a un grupo de chicas decir que pedir ramen de cerdo durante una cita era el peor error que se podía cometer y ella quería asegurarse de que no hubiera romance entre ella y Naruto, tener una cita tan mala que actuara como veneno para las mariposas que danzaban en su estómago.  
—Estoy pensando en tomar un equipo de genins —le dijo Naruto —. Kaashi y Yamato dicen que debería enfocarme más en ser Hokage, pero siento que debería hacer otras cosas primero y enseñar a las futuras generaciones de shinobis me parece una buena idea.  
—Estoy segura de que a más de uno le gustara la idea, pero siento pena por los que no queden en tu equipo —comentó Hanabi, recordando las exclamaciones que el joven Uzumaki solía provocar en donde pasara. Casi parecía una broma, el niño al que le dieron la espalda se convirtió en el hombre al que todos admiraban —, yo estaría feliz siendo tu aprendiz.  
No había nada de malo en las palabras de Hanabi, pero ella no dejaba de sentir que había dicho algo incorrecto. Fue sincera, había escuchado sobre las peleas de Naruto, principalmente de su hermana mayor y luchar contra él confirmó lo que ya sospechaba, Naruto no solo era fuerte, también era el ninja más noble de Konoha. La sensación de mariposas en su estómago era lo que hacía que se sintiera tan real ese sentimiento que no quería experimentar y menos por alguien a quien consideraba prohibido.  
—¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso?  
—No.  
Hanabi pensó en muchas cosas que podría decir. Se le educó para ser la heredera del clan, algo como ser líder de un grupo de genins ni siquiera debería ser una opción. Pero eso fue antes de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y de que su hermana lograra que su padre y el Consejo dejaran de verlo como alguien indigna de cargar con el liderazgo del clan.  
—Si no tuvieras un carácter tan difícil lo harías bien.  
Hanabi golpeó el hombro de Naruto, no con demasiada fuerza, solo para hacerle ver que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía y mostrarse ofendida, aunque no lo estuviese.  
—Tengo mucha paciencia.  
—No es lo que he escuchado —le dijo Naruto a modo de broma.  
Hanabi se preguntó si había sido Hinata quien le había hablado de ella y si en algún momento se quejó acerca de lo dura que llegó a ser. Quería a su hermana, pero hubo un momento en que se avergonzó de ella y que quiso acabar con los lazos que las unían al considerarla débil. Recordar esos momentos la hicieron sentir avergonzada.


	5. La primera carta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata y Toneri pasan tiempo en la Tierra.

Capítulo 5: La primera carta

Cuando Hinata dejó la Tierra había tomado la decisión de olvidar a Naruto, sin embargo, verlo al lado de su hermana removió ciertos sentimientos dentro de ella que deseaba poder desterrar de su corazón. Sintió el deseo de acercarse, hablar con ellos y comer algo de ramen, idea que tuvo que descartar.  
Hinata sabía que, si se acercaba, marcharse de nuevo sería difícil, quizás imposible. Estar con Naruto removería sentimientos que trataba de desterrar y que sería difícil no ser egoísta. Trataría de pasar algo de tiempo con las personas que más quería y se olvidaría de su compromiso con el príncipe de la Luna.  
—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó Toneri.  
—Sí, tengo hambre.  
—Y quieres comer lo que sirven en ese lugar.  
—Venden el mejor ramen del mundo, estoy segura de que lo amaras.  
Hinata se arrepintió en cuanto terminó de hablar. Amaba el ramen, su título como reina comedora lo confirmaba, pero no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para acercarse y poder disimular sus sentimientos.  
—Te tomo la palabra, después de todo, es tu último día en la Tierra.  
Hinata suspiró. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que hizo. Se suponía que no debía mostrar ninguna emoción, menos una que delatara su opinión acerca de los planes de Toneri, pero no pudo hacerlo. La seducción y el engaño no eran sus especialidades como kunoichi. Mentalmente rezó para que Toneri no entendiera la señal que le había dado y que, en caso de hacerlo, lo tomara como un motivo para desistir, algo que no creía posible.  
—Bienvenidos a Ichiraku ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? —les preguntó Teuchi. En su rostro podía verse la sonrisa amable con la que trataba a todos sus clientes.  
Hinata nunca había visto a Teuchi ser grosero con nadie, ni siquiera con Naruto. Recordó cuando de niña había escuchado a unos adultos mencionar que Teuchi podría perder clientes o el negocio si seguía permitiéndole a Naruto comer en su local y peor aún, cambiando los precios para que pudiera comer cuantas veces quisiera.  
—Dos tazones de ramen de puerco —pidió Hinata, luego se dirigió a Toneri —. ¿De qué te gustaría tu ramen?  
—Pediré lo mismo que tú, pero solo un tazón.  
El tiempo de espera fue incómodo para Hinata. Tenía hambre, pero este no era el principal motivo de su incomodidad. Naruto y Hanabi estaban al lado de ella y por más que lo quisiera no podía acercarse a ambos. Toneri estaba a su lado, pero no sabía de qué hablar e incluso temía decir algo que le molestara o delatara sus verdaderas intenciones.  
—Su ramen —Ichiraku colocó dos tazones frente a ella —, si gusta le traigo el otro tazón cuando termine de comer.  
—Gracias —Hinata tomó los palillos de madera —. ¡Buen provecho!  
Toneri la imitó. Cuando la vio beber el caldo directamente del tazón tuvo sus dudas. Era la primera vez que comía ramen, pero ese no era el único motivo de su incomodidad. Desde pequeño se le había enseñado a mantener sus modales en todo momento, incluso cuando las marionetas eran su única compañía. El comer directamente del tazón no parecía lo más apropiado.  
—El ramen se disfruta mejor de esta manera —le dijo Hinata, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. No quería ser imprudente, pero no pudo evitar hacer ese comentario cuando lo vio inseguro.  
Toneri no pareció molestarse con su comentario, al contrario, lo aceptó. Llevó el tazón de ramen a sus labios y, aunque una parte del caldo cayó sobre su cuello, en ningún momento se mostró arrepentido. Al contrario, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando pidió otro tazón de ramen.  
—¿Quisiera probar el ramen de camarón? —le sugirió Teuchi.  
Por unos instantes Hinata temió que Toneri se molestara. Su carácter explosivo la hacía temer que se diera un conflicto, especialmente con Teuchi que era tan amable con todos en la aldea. Siendo un príncipe podría sentirse ofendido al recibir lo que podría tomar como una orden. En cuanto lo escuchó hablar se permitió relajarse.  
—Seguiré su consejo.  
Hinata comió cuatro tazones. Habría pedido más, pero notó que varios de los clientes comenzaban a murmurar. No quería que su actitud levantara sospechas o seguir escuchando a Naruto conversar con Hanabi. Quería unirse a esa conversación, incluso si sus nervios o la misión que tenía se lo impedían.  
Toneri solo comió dos tazones, pero no se opuso a que Hinata pidiera ramen para llevar. Al contrario, estuvo más que conforme con la idea. Eso le hizo a la hija mayor de Hiashi creer erróneamente que estaba cerca de lograr que el príncipe de la Luna cambiara de opinión.  
—Admito que el ramen es bueno, pero eso no es motivo suficiente para olvidar el legado de Hamura. Todos están corrompidos, si yo no hago algo serán los terrícolas quienes terminen por condenarse.  
—¿Viste a Teuchi Ichiraku? ¿De verdad crees que alguien como él podría hacerle daño a alguien?  
—Eres muy ingenua, siempre buscando el lado bueno en todos —Toneri lucía molesto —, no puedes creer que alguien que se dedica al comercio es bueno por ser gentil con sus clientes. Solo asegura el negocio, nada más.  
—También es gentil con quienes no pueden pagar, cuando Naruto…  
—Creo que ya hemos hablado suficiente —la mirada de Toneri se mostró más severa.  
Hinata supo que ese era el momento de detenerse. De seguir insistiendo podría perder lo que había logrado durante la visita a la Tierra y eso era lo último que deseaba. Toneri únicamente habló cuando le mostró la biblioteca y le recordó las reglas del lugar.  
Hinata decidió que escribiría la primera carta para Hanabi. No se sentía especialmente feliz, pero no quería que su hermana lo hiciera. Temía que se preocupara o que pudiera descubrir en que consistía realmente su misión. No necesitó activar su byakugan para saber que una de las marionetas la estaba vigilando.


	6. Tejido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata se dedica a tejer, una bufanda y un plan para salvar a la Tierra.

Capítulo 6: Tejido

Hinata comenzó a tejer poco después de que terminara su viaje a la Tierra con Toneri. Ocasionalmente hacía pausas para pedirle a Toneri que la ayudara a entrenar. Las excusas que usó eran malas, incluso ella lo notaba, pero habían funcionado y eso era todo lo que importaba. Necesitaba tiempo, ya fuera para encontrar una forma de detener los planes de Toneri o convencerlo de desistir.  
La primera noche que pasó en la luna tuvo una especie de visión. Frente a ella se presentó un hombre muy anciano diciendo ser Hamura Ootsutsuki. El nombre no le era desconocido, lo había visto en varios pergaminos del clan cuando ella y Neji buscaban una forma de deshacer el sello maldito de los Hyuuga. Su primo no tenía acceso a esa información, al menos no en teoría, pero ella logró sacar los archivos de la biblioteca y si su padre se enteró, nunca dio señales de saber nada.  
—Princesa Byakugan, eres la única que puede evitar el fin de la Tierra. Toneri no es un mal chico, pero él, al igual que mis antepasados han malinterpretado mi legado. Incluso si todo estuviera perdido, no considero que un genocidio sea la solución.  
—¿Qué debo hacer? —preguntó Hinata.  
No obtuvo respuesta. Hamura desapareció de la misma manera en que había aparecido. Hinata se habría preguntado si se trataba de un sueño de no ser por la sensación de mareo que recorría su cuerpo. La consciencia la abandonó y cuando despertó ya había anochecido.  
—¿Sucede algo, princesa Byakugan? —le preguntó Toneri.   
Hinata no había notado en qué momento había llegado, pero sí que no podía hablarle de la visión que había tenido. Si bien todo lo que hacía Toneri era para cumplir el legado de sus antepasados, dudaba que contarle lo que vio hiciera que cambiara de postura, al contrario, podría pensar que era una trampa y perdería la confianza que él había depositado en ella.  
—Fue mi culpa, me concentré tanto en la bufanda que olvidé comer y se me ha bajado la presión.  
—No deberías esforzarte tanto. Aunque tu regalo me produce emoción, no quisiera que eso afectara tu salud. Sígueme, vamos a comer.  
Durante el camino Hinata estuvo pendiente de todo, incluso desde el más pequeño detalle. Mentalmente iba construyendo un mapa que planeaba usar para buscar el Tenseigan. Si bien quería hacer que Toneri cambiara de opinión, no había descartado del todo el destruir el arma, aunque era algo que planeaba hacer si se quedaba sin alternativas.  
—¿Buscas algo?  
—Solo observaba. Cuando nos casemos este será nuestro hogar y temo perderme.  
—No te preocupes por eso, las marionetas y yo estaremos para evitarlo.  
La cena transcurrió en silencio. Ambos eran demasiado reservados por lo que ninguno buscó o sugirió algún tema de conversación. Cuando Hinata regresó a su habitación, empleo algo de chakra para debilitar los tejidos y deshacer una pequeña parte de lo que había hecho durante el día.  
…………………………………………………………………… 

Ni la Tierra ni los humanos eran algo que llamaran la atención de Toneri Ootsutsuki. Destruirlos no le causaría ningún tipo de remordimiento y sin embargo se encontraba con esa pequeña caja entre sus manos, moviéndola de un lado a otro, pensando en seguir una tradición de un planeta que consideraba destinado a la destrucción.  
En una de las ocasiones que monitoreaba la Tierra en espera del momento indicado para destruirla vio a una pareja intercambiando regalos, según la información con la que contaba eso era una tradición llamada Navidad. No tenía la obligación de seguir esa regla, lo sabía, pero como príncipe de un linaje casi extinto consideraba necesario cumplir con el protocolo adecuado.  
Tiempo después envió una marioneta a conseguir un regalo, algo para ella, la princesa Byakugan y la mujer que había elegido para que se convirtiera en su esposa. Cuando la Tierra, planeta que consideraba decadente, fuera juzgado y después de que la sentencia que su antepasado había dictado se cumpliera, los dos serían el inicio de una nueva era.  
La marioneta le trajo una caja de chocolates y un broche, según le había dicho ninguna mujer terrícola se resistía a las mismas. Desechó los dulces, si tomaba en cuenta el tiempo que faltaba para dicha fecha los dulces se arruinarían, entregarlos en ese estado sería insultante.  
Era la primera vez que pensaba en algo como eso. Durante toda su vida se había dedicado a entrenar, a aprender lo necesario para convertirse en el inicio de una nueva era. Todos los que conoció, murieron en la guerra. Ella era la única que podía ayudarlo a restaurar su linaje. Su sangre pura la hacía la indicada para esa tarea, pero había algo más en ella que le atraía. No solo era su belleza, la había observado desde que era pequeña, desde que supo que estaban destinados a estar juntos, la había visto crecer y florecer como una flor en medio de la adversidad.  
Lo único que no le gustaba de ella era su amor por Naruto, pero no era algo que le preocupara. Estaba seguro de que el destino de ambos era estar juntos y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cada ficha estuviera en el lugar que le correspondía.  
Cuando se reunió con Hinata, ella estaba tejiendo. No era a lo que más tiempo le dedicaba, su compañera solía buscarlo para que entrenaran o le contara sobre el legado de los Ootsutsuki. No era algo que le molestara, pero en ocasiones tenía la sensación de que ambos tenían una visión diferente acerca del legado que sus antepasados les habían dejado.  
—¡Feliz navidad! —le dijo mientras le entregaba el obsequio que consiguió para ella.  
—¿Ya es navidad? —respondió Hinata confundida.  
—Según el calendario terrícola, hoy es 25 de diciembre.  
—Lo siento, yo… yo no tengo un regalo.  
—No es necesario, cuando termine la bufanda podrá obsequiármela.  
—Pero es un regalo de bodas y no cuenta —Hinata lucía afligida y eso le hacía sentir incómodo.  
—Le pediré a una de mis marionetas que la acompañe a la Tierra, si eso la hace sentir mejor.  
Esas palabras bastaron para animar a Hinata. Ver la sonrisa en su rostro provocó una sensación cálida en su pecho pese a sospechar que la posibilidad de conseguir un regalo para él no era el único motivo de su felicidad. Habían estado juntos por varios días y era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de ese modo.


	7. El regalo de Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata quería hacer algo lindo, pero las cosas no salen como esperó.

Capítulo 7: El regalo de Hinata

La mirada de Hinata se posó sobre el escaparate. Había ido a la Tierra en busca de un regalo para Toneri y no tenía ninguna idea sobre lo que podría darle. Pensó en lo que sabía del hombre con el que estaba comprometida y no estaba segura de saber algo que pudiera serle de utilidad.  
Hinata sabía que Toneri era temperamental y que solía molestarle que le cuestionaran sobre su misión o la forma en que interpretó el legado de Hamura, también sabía que podía ser algo infantil y fácil de sorprender. Había puesto especial atención a su bufanda y pudo notar u curiosidad cuando visitaron Konoha. Mentalmente se dijo que podría usar eso a su favor para hacerlo desistir de su plan de destruir la Tierra y a la humanidad.  
Recordó la última conversación que tuvo con Ino. La kunoichi le había hablado sobre un nuevo invento, un artefacto que permitía ver películas en casa, parecido al cine, el cual también era relativamente nuevo. Hinata recordaba que había escuchado de este por primera vez cuando era niña, poco después de la primera vez que participó en las pruebas chuunin. Mentalmente se dijo que esa era una buena idea.  
Activó su byakugan discretamente. Ino le había dicho que había conseguido algunas en Kumogakure e incluso le había dado el nombre del lugar. No tardó en encontrarlo, el cartel era bastante grande y tenía muchas luces que no habría podido ignorar si fuera de noche, incluso sin el byakugan.  
Saludó a la encargada de la tienda y comenzó a buscar entre los discos. Todas las portadas de los discos le parecieron llamativas, pero ninguna logró convencerla.  
—¿Busca algo en especifico? —le preguntó la encargada de la tienda.  
—Una película que pueda ver con mi novio —preguntó esperanzada. Había tenido dudas sobre si era necesario decir que era su novio, pero consideró que la mujer frente a ella tendría más experiencia con el tema.  
—Creo que tengo justo lo que necesita —respondió la mujer con una sonrisa traviesa que Hinata prefirió ignorar.  
Hinata siguió a la encargada de la tienda hasta un pasillo algo apartado. Cruzar por una puerta cubierta de cortinas le pareció un poco inusual, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta ni tomó ninguna medida.  
—Esta película es la más solicitada, estoy segura de que usted y su novio la disfrutarán.   
Hinata decidió aceptar el consejo. Cuando estaba por pagar vio unos dibujos que le parecieron de lo más adorables por lo que decidió comprar esas películas también.   
—¿Cómo puedo ver esas películas? —preguntó un tanto insegura. Hasta ese momento no había pensado en cómo hacerlo.  
La encargada le explicó la manera en que debía hacerlo e incluso le mostró con uno de los equipos de la tienda. Eso hizo que Hinata se diera cuenta de que había olvidado algo muy importante, el reproductor VHS, no tenía uno.  
—No se preocupe, cerca de aquí puede comprar uno.  
Hinata agradeció por la ayuda y pagó por las películas. Toneri no le había dicho a qué hora debía regresar, pero Hinata prefirió no abusar de su suerte. Ella quería que el joven Ootsutsuki confiara en ella y sabía que para ello debía demostrarle que era digna de ese privilegio. Necesitaba que confiara en ella para hacerle entender que una de las principales ensañanzas de su vida estaba errada.  
Comprar un reproductor VHS fue sencillo. El encargado de la tienda fue amable e incluso le enseñó cómo configurar el equipo para que pudiera comenzar a ver películas cuanto antes. La kunoichi no pudo evitar verlo fascinada, del mismo modo en que lo estuvo cuando vio una película por primera vez.  
—Debería comprar un rebobinador —le dijo el encargado de la tienda —, así podrá ver la película desde el comienzo cuantas veces quiera.  
Hinata pensó que era mejor si lo olvidaba. Eso le daría una excusa para volver y retrasar el plan de Toneri. Pagó por el equipo y se marchó, no sin antes agradecer por la ayuda brindada.  
Aunque era cierto que a Hinata le gustaba envolver los obsequios personalmente no lo hizo en esa ocasión. Le pidió a la mujer que le vendió el papel de regalo que se encargara de dicha tarea, consideraba que era lo mejor dadas las circunstancias.   
Lo primero que notó Hinata al regresar fue que Toneri estaba dormido. Por la forma en que respiraba supuso que debía estar agotado. No quiso molestarlo y se dispuso a preparar todo lo necesario para su regalo.  
—Feliz navidad —le dijo Hinata poco después de que despertara —. Cuando era niña tuve que trabajar de guardaespaldas en la construcción de un cine, no pude ver ninguna película, pero escuché que es divertido y pensé que podría gustarte —Hinata no pudo evitar tartamudear y se recriminó por ello. Había luchado tanto por superar su timidez y sentía que no había logrado nada.  
—Me gustaría verlo —respondió Toneri y sus palabras eran sinceras. Durante un largo tiempo fue privado de la vista por lo que ver era algo prácticamente nuevo para él.   
Hinata hizo todo lo que le explicaron en su viaje a Kumogakure. Necesitó de varios intentos antes de tener éxito en la tarea. La película comenzó y Hinata no pudo evitar desmayarse. La desnudez de la protagonista la hizo sentir muy incómoda, pero lo que la hizo perder la consciencia fue cuando la mujer demostró que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de conseguir el papel para el que audicionaba.


End file.
